scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1
The following is a list of episodes of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It aired on ABC from September 10-December 3, 1988. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Carl Steven as Freddie Jones * Kellie Martin as Daphne Blake * Christina Lange as Velma Dinkley Recurring characters * Scott Menville as Red Herring * Casey Kasem as Mr. Rogers (2 episodes) * Charlie Adler as Mr. O'Greazy (2 episodes) Episodes Production credits The following credits are shown at the end of every episode. They reflect closely as possible as to how they are presented on-screen. * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Tom Ruegger * Story Editors: Lane Raichert, Bill Matheny * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Art Davis, Paul Sommers, Bob Goe, Don Lusk * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Ed Love, Irv Spence, Oliver Callahan, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Scott Jeralds, Joel Seibel, Michael Bennett, Jim Willoughby, Kevin Harkey, Cullen Blaine, Roy Wilson, Mauro Maressa, Bill Perez, Jim Stenstrum, Tom Ruegger * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Starring The Voices Of: Casey Kasem As Shaggy, Don Messick As Scooby-Doo * Voices: Charlie Adler, Lewis Arquette, George Ball, Michael Bell, Dehl Berti, Earl Boen, Arthur Burghardt, Cathy Cahn, Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Linda Dangcil, Paul Eiding, Al Fann, Takayo Fischer, June Foray, Dick Gautier, Ellen Gerstell, Ed Gilbert, Dan Gilvezan, Dorian Harewood, Darryl Hickman, Jerry Houser, Jackie Joseph, Christina Lange, Paul Lukather, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Kellie Martin, Chuck McCann, Cindy McGee, David Mendenhall, Scott Menville, Brian Mitchell, Lynne Moody, Alan Oppenheimer, Hal Rayle, Della Reese, Maggie Roswell, Isabel Sanford, Avery Schreiber, Kath Soucie, Leslie Speights, Carl Steven, Lynne Marie Stewart, Mark Taylor, B.J. Ward, Vernee Watson-Johnson, Frank Welker, Anderson Wong * Music And Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum, Bwana Takamoto, Lance Falk, Salene Weatherwax * Layout: Bill Proctor, Jim Hickey * Background Artists: Bill Proctor, Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Martin Forte, Jeff Riche, Phil Lewis, Mike Humphries * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Animation Supervisor: Glen Kennedy, Andy Knight, Joanna Romersa * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Robin Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Douglas, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4"Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Track Department: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * ©1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * This was the only season of the series to be colored digitally, using Hanna-Barbera's computer ink-and-paint system. Subsequent seasons use traditional cel animation. * The Scooby gang's signature dance moves, along with many of their wild takes, were animated by series animation supervisor Glen Kennedy. External links * TBA * Category:Seasons